Abracadabra
by sweetness
Summary: I stink at summaries but here it goes... Savie's life is great, she has friends and a cute date for the dance, but something happens thata turns her world upside down! plz r/r PG13 for a confusing plot Ch2 up!!!
1. It all Started When

Abracadabra

Chapter 1: It All Started When…

_Disclaimer: Ok so I know that I'm a good writer, but I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!_

It was six in the morning when Savannah's alarm clock went off. She desperately tried to shut it off but it was too late. She knew that her younger brother would be in her room any second, complaining about how hungry he was and demanding breakfast.

            "Alan, please get mom to fix your breakfast this morning," she groaned, " I have important stuff to do this morning." She wasn't lying either. Savannah knew that today was the day that the boys would start asking the girls to the school dance and she wanted to look her best for school. 

            The Back to school dance was the only reason that Savannah didn't complain about St. Peter High opening in late July. It was her first year in high school and she just had to go to the dance that her older cousins talked about all the time. She just had to get asked.

            Well that was the morning of July 27 at Savannah's house and she was thinking all about boys, but little did she know that all the way across the Atlantic Ocean people were talking about her.

* * * * * * *

            "We need to think about this," Professor McGonagall said, "If Sybil's predictions are correct, then I think that admitting these kids is the best thing to do."

            " But there _Americans_," Professor Snape snapped, "Hogwarts is a school for British witches and wizards, besides they probably don't even know that they are magical."

            "Minerva, Servous, please stop bickering. We will invite these kids into Hogwarts. The boy is eleven, perfect for a first year, and the girl, she will have to be tutored of course. I would say about an entire day for each class every day before school begins and an hour after her regular classes each day once it has begun." Dumbledore stated in a finalized tone. 

            The professors continued their breakfast in silence. Each of them was wondering how the acceptance of two American children into Hogwarts would affect the year.

* * * * * * * 

            "Yo Savie!" a familiar voice screamed." 

            Savannah turned around to see her best friend Macy running towards her.

            "Hey Mae. Where's the fire?"

            Macy ignored her and when on, "Guess what I Just heard!!!!!!" she chirped

            "What Macy? What is it?" Savannah was starting to get excited. Macy hardly ever got this excited. This had to be something big.

            "Well Jessica said that she overhead Angela and Carrie's conversation, and they were talking about how _they_ overheard James and Peter's conversation about who Peter's inviting to the dance, and guess who it is Savie. Just guess!" Macy said this all as if it were one big sentence and Savannah had to make her repeat it a few more times slowly before she caught on.

            "What? Do you mean? No it can't be. OMG girl are you for real?" Savannah asked, "This is great! I love you girl!!!" She was so excited that she didn't even hear Peter walk up behind her.

            "Hey Savannah. What's up?" Peter asked casually, " Are you going to the Back to School Dance?" The sound of Peter's voice startled Savannah so much that she stood frozen for a few seconds before she could answer.

            "I was planning to." She said coolly, making up for those few akward seconds, "But I don't have anyone to go with."

            "Well then would you like to go with me?" he asked nervously.

            "I'd love to! Savannah practically screamed. " I'll ask my folks OK, bt I'm already sure that they'll say yes!"

            "Ok then. I'll see ya later then." Peter said and left.

            "You are so lucky,"  Macy told Savannah as they were walking home that afternoon, Peter's the hottest freshman in the school!"

            "I know Mae, I know."

* * * * * * *

            "Don't move!" a man dressed all in black and wearing a ski mask whispered. "I have a gun and I know how to use it."( I wanted to leave off here so bad, because it's a great cliffhanger, but I guess I'll finish the chapter. Sigh…)

            "What are you doing?" Fred Colling demanded, "This is a museum, not a jewelry store. We don't have anything you want."

            "Oh yes you do." The man replied, "If I'm not mistaken, this 'museum' happens to hold a very rare diamond that I might be interested in."  The man strode up to the display case, gun pointed at Fred, and removed the diamond in it. "Thanks for doing business with me pal." The man whispered and left.

            Ten hours later the criminal was caught and had been taken to court. Savannah had no idea, but her life was about to change forever.

_Author's Note: Ok I just had to leave off here. The stuff for the next chapter just didn't fit into this one! Please review and remember "If you don't have anything nice to say, then well say it anyway(Howlers are accepted) I will  try to hurry up with the next chapter!!! It will be called 'Confusion'_


	2. Confusion

Abracadabra

Chapter 2: Confusion

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Every Harry Potter character in this story belongs to her. Yata yata yata ya… You know the drill._

            "It has happened," states a misty, flowing voice behind Dumbledore, "The Awnings will arrive within the week."

            "We must send the acceptance letters then. Minerva, will you please take care of that? "Dumbledore asked calmly. He acted like Hogwarts accepted Americans in hiding everyday.

            "Yes, headmaster." 

            "What would you like me to do professor? Perhaps a palm reading or some tea," the misty, flowing voice asked rather excitedly, "My inner eye is telling me that the future hold great surprises that will bring…"

            "Death and Devastation as usual I suppose, Professor Trelenway?" Dumbledore asked, his bright blue eyes twinkling merrily behind his half moon glasses, "I do not wish to know the future if it holds all the disaster that your inner eye sees. Go prepare your lesson plans for tutoring the girl. She will most definitely want to take Divination."

*******

"Savannah, Alan, come into the living room. We need to have a family meeting," Fred Colling's voice boomed through the house, "Hurry up!"

            _That's just great _Savannah thought _Just when I was about to ask him about the dance he goes and declares a huge family meeting which is probably about something stupid like Alan flushing his socks down the toilet. _Savannah walked down the hall grinning at the memory of the day that Alan flushed her dad's socks down the toilet. He called a big family meeting about respecting other people's property and she got grounded for two weeks for laughing when he punished Alan. _Ahhh… those were the days. _She thought.

            Savannah got into the living room before her brother. She was glad to see that her father didn't look angry. Her mother looked as confused as she felt. Sitting in armchairs were her father and some guy she didn't know. He could have only been about twenty or so. Her mother, who was sitting on the couch, motioned for her to sit down next to her. Savannah took her seat and waited for the meeting to start.

            "Dad," Savannah asked, "Um, the back to school dance is coming up and I was wondering if I could, like go?"

            "We'll talk about that later, sweetie. (ha ha sweetness is my pen name. Ok I'll shut up and go back to the story…) This is important," her dad answered as Alan walked into the room.

            "As I have told you already," Fred Colling began. Savannah could tell this was no ordinary family meeting, "I witnessed a crime. The criminal was finally caught and the diamond was recovered." The family had relieved, but confused looks on their faces. Fred and the stranger seemed to be the only people who knew what was going on.

            "So what's wrong then," Savannah's mother asked anxiously, "What's the matter?"

            "Well," Fred continued hesitantly, "Joey over he is a part of the witness Protection Program. He has investigated this crime thoroughly and the agency has come to the conclusion that…"

            "Our little jewel thief just happens to be a part of a chain of dangerous criminals," the man named Joey finished Fred's sentence for him," You will need to be relocated immediately, preferably to a small town out of the country. We usually don't ask where people want to be relocated but since me and Joey are old friends, I will let you choose."

            Joey talked so enthusiastically that he reminded Savannah of Percy Weasley from the Harry Potter series. She made a mental note to herself, _If we really do have to relocate; I am definitely bringing those books with me. They are the only things that can keep me sane with all the things going on right now._

"You will need to pick now or I _will_ be forced to choose for you," Joey said.

            "London," Mrs. Colling suddenly said, "I've always wanted to go to London."

            "I'm sorry but London isn't my idea of a _small_ town Mrs. Colling."

            "I know, but I want it to be somewhere near London," she replied.

            "So is it that," Joey asked, "Is near London ok with you guys?"

            "London?" Mr. Colling asked Savannah and Alan.

            "Yes, London," Savannah answered sadly. She knew there was no way in the universe that she would be able to go to the back to school dance now. 

            "LONDON!!!!!" Alan screamed, "I CAN'T WAIT!!!" Savannah was glad that Alan wanted to leave, but she didn't.

*******

"The letters had been sent," Professor McGonagall stated. She nervously shifted her glasses, "I wonder how their parents will react. I mean the move is going to be so fast and they might not be ready for the shock of knowing what they really are."

            "They already know," Dumbledore said, "I taught Rita and Fred when I was a professor here. They were both very bright. They've had their reasons for not telling the kids."

            "So the kids will be surprised?"

            "Extremely."

*******

            "Is it all packed?" asked Mrs. Colling

            "Yes, mom. Everything is here. What's my name again?"

            "Alexia," Mrs. Colling answered, "Your name is now Alexia."

            "It's hard to just change your name you know. Could I have a nickname? Like Lexi?"

            "Yes, honey. That would make the name change more convincing now wouldn't it? I suppose a nickname would be good for both you and your brother."

            "Mom the dance is tomorrow night," Alexia groaned softly, "Peter will think that I stood him up."

            "I wish you could go honey, but you're not Savannah anymore and you can't go as Lexi Awnings," Rita Awnings said rather sadly. She wanted her daughter to have a good time just as much as she wanted to stay in America, "Besides, your new school will probably have a dance."

            "I suppose," Lexi answered sadly, "It just won't be the same." She paused. "Mom, why can't I tell my friends about the move and my name change. I'm sure they wouldn't tell, and I'm going to miss them so very much."

            "I wish that you could tell them too, but you know what Joey said."

            "Yes I know. No communication. Your secret's safe with no one. You must not blow your cover. If you do you will all be in danger," Lexi said rather sarcastically, mimicking Joey, "Everything is just so confusing."

*******

            Harry woke with a start. He was sweating and his scar was burning. _Confusion. _It was the very same thing he had felt every day after his meeting with Voldemort. The word kept running in his head. But why?

            His thoughts were interrupted by Aunt Petunia's screaming

            "Get down here you filthy, ungrateful little pest. Today's Dudley's birthday and he is holding a dance party tomorrow night. You will be staying with Mrs. Figg for the weekend."

            _Great._ Harry thought_ I get to spend the weekend at Mrs. Figg's house with her annoying cats. What could be better?_

_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. School is really keeping me from writing this too much, but I have a break in a little while(you can read all about it in my review if you haven't already)_

_Now I will take the time to thank my faithful reviewers_

_*didihoulio - thanks for being my first reviewer!!! Everyone go read didihoulio's story!!!_

_*LadyLaura020- I love your reviews (a little PG 13 nut who cares!!!)And oh yeah! In answer to you question about who I like the best I would have to answer who ever likes my story the best, I like them the best!!!!!!!! Everyone needs to read LadyLaura020's reviews. They're awesome!_

_*hermione8meg- Thanks. I will have to watch that. Maybe if I can get a beta reader I won't make that kind of mistake. Everyone go read hermione8meg's story too!_

_*Stella02- I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you liked this one just as much! I hope I can keep on making y'all want to read more of my story!!!_

_*sweetness- Oh wait that's me!!!_

_I will try to post ASAP but I can't promise anything. I will have to bow down and worship this computer for cooperating with me today!!! I am gonna call the next chapter  a move, a meeting, and a party. Grins evilly read some more or I'll curse you! J/k lol!!_


End file.
